Airway inflammation in asthma involves alteration and infiltration by inflammatory cells, especially the T-lymphocyte. This study will evaluate whether T-lymphocyte and its subpopulations are altered in their expression and function (e.g. adhesivenesss to an epithelial or endothelial monolayer) in patients with moderate asthma.